It has been discovered that the prominence of fibrous septae within the immediate subdermal layers restricts fluid permeability between respective chambers of fat cells. Although these fibrous structures do not necessarily isolate neighboring chambers, localized pockets are nevertheless created by the structures and fluid flow is substantially restricted to the chamber proximate the injection site. It has been further discovered that these structures are not generally impermeable to a fluid. Accordingly, it has been discovered that a substantial amount of pressure utilizing the device and method herein described will penetrate neighboring chambers and beyond and the fat cells therein to provide enhancement of therapeutic treatments.